


giving liberates our souls

by bessemerprocess



Category: Life
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie stared at the box on his desk. It was wrapped in silver, sparkly paper and tied with light blue ribbon. He picked it up gently and examined the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giving liberates our souls

Charlie stared at the box on his desk. It was wrapped in silver, sparkly paper and tied with light blue ribbon. He picked it up gently and examined the box.

Charlie was startled out of his contemplation by Reese, who perched on his desk, "Open it, Crews. Or are you worried the cat is dead?"

"No," said Charlie, as he untied the ribbon and slipped the paper off the box, "The cat is either dead or alive already, no matter what Schrodinger thought."

"It's a glass pomegranate," said Charlie, though it was more question than statement.

"It's for your tree," explained Dani. "Ted said you guys were putting up a tree for Christmas. You like fruit. I thought it was appropriate."

Charlie smiled, "In giving, we liberate our souls." He stood, and then hugged her, "Thank you."

Dani didn't try to pull away. Instead, she smiled and said, "You're welcome."


End file.
